Collision course
by Junewapper
Summary: Ana meets this gorgeous grey-eyed stranger head first... AU and a bit OOC(but only a little bit) And no worries, I'm a happily-ever-after type of girl (in the end).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just something that got stuck in my head. Like it?**

**Do you want to hear more?**

* * *

I just bought some make-up pads , a new deodorant and lots of bandages. The children-version, with pictures of spongebob, batman and Jack Sparrow on them. Not that I have any children, but because I'm accident prone I need them often and I prefer the funny ones.

As I try to shove everything in my backpack I walk into one of the shelves next to the cashier wich comes tumbling down to the ground with me on top of it.

That's why I need so many bandages. I use them almost daily.

As I turn a bright shade of red going on purple I get up and attempt to rush out of the store with any dignity I have left. In vain. Just before I reach the doors I run into a person. As we collide (with a loud thump made by our colliding heads) we fall to the floor in a huge mess of tangled arms and legs. I literally see stars at the moment and I think my victim isn't feeling any better. I hit her hard. I really would like to die right about now.

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see…" and then my voice won't coöperate anymore.

A pair of piercing grey eyes look at me menacingly. I get up and run from the store as fast as I can.

As soon as I'm around the corner I lean against the wall land breath in deep. Okay, that was most definitely not a miss. That was probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life and I'm afraid he hates my guts. Well, if I use his eyes as an indicator he most definitely hates my guts.

Why do I have to be so clumsy?

I meet the most breathtakingly gorgeous man I've ever seen and what do I do…I almost crack his skull. Nice. That will leave a mark...litterally and figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN, Wow, never in a million years would I have thought to have this much response on the first chapter. I'm truly humbled and equally a bit terrified. I'll try to update regularly, but I have no clue to where this story is going at this moment, so….**

* * *

I'm still leaning against a wall, trying to catch my breath when it starts to rain. Figures. This is probably Murphy's Law quadrupled or something, because it just cannot get any worse.

As I start down the street toward the greengrocers, I decide to spoil myself this evening. As this day has taken a turn for the worst, I only think it's fair that I try to salvage anything left of my high spirits by enjoying a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and a movie. It's most definitely Pride and Prejudice-day. I need my Keira and Matthew-fix.

To my surprise, I manage to do the rest of my shopping without causing any accidents. I don't only get the pint of Phish Food but also some salted popcorn for the microwave and my favourite chocolates.

Dressed in my favourite pj's I wrap myself in a blanket and settle myself with the remote, a bottle of wine and the Ben and Jerry's on the couch.

As Mr Darcy proposes to Lizzy for the first time I drift off in my own dreams...

_I'm standing on the front steps of a huge historic mansion. It looks like something right out of a Jane Austen novel. The mansion is four stories high and perfectly geometric. As I walk over to the door, a butler opens it for me and tells me that I'm welcome. As I enter the hall and turn around to ask the butler who's house this is, he isn't there any more. I decide to look around. The first room I walk into is huge and all the walls are lined with bookcases. It smells like old library and I feel perfectly at ease. the smell of books. I love I walk towards a bookcase that looks a bit different and see that in fact it isn't a bookcase but a door painted to blend in to the interior. As I go through the door I can hear a piano. It sounds wonderfully. The door comes out on a long hall with two closed doors and an open one. As I peak around the open door I can see a man sitting in front of a piano._

_As I walk into the room, the man stops playing and turns..._

_The next thing I know I'm wrapped in his arms and he is kissing me as if his life depends on it. As he kisses me he backs me up against a wall and starts to tear at my clothes...He grabs my right boob, pinches my nipple and growls into my mouth. "I want you. Now". _

I startle awake. The movie is finished, the ice-cream has melted and I am panting. WOW, were did that come from. I feel all hot and bothered. I'm sure the man in my dream was the same man I bumped into at the store today. Well, he sure made an impression, I think I may have bumped my head a bit harder then I thought.

I get up and decide I need to go to bed. I'm tired and I'm hoping I can have me some more hot dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this update is soon enough for you****. Please review, it's really awesome (and humbling) to know people enjoy something I wrote and hear about it. You all keep me blushing continuously..**

* * *

GASP, I startle awake out of yet another dream with piercing grey eyes that keep following me. Even in my dreams I'm clumsy…every time I see those eyes I crash into something or fall down something. And every time I hit something, floors, trees, storage-shelves I startle awake. It's four o'clock and I don't feel like trying to go back to sleep again. I have to get up in two hours anyway and I don't think having some more of these dreams will get me any rest.

I think I'll just give up. Maybe watch Pride and Prejudice again to calm me down. But first a hot shower.

As I walk in the bathroom the first thing I do is pick up my frogs. Not actual frogs, but the plastic ones you stick in your bathtub so you won't slip getting in. Because I've got no tub, but I do like frogs, I stuck them on the walls, but they fall off really often. As I bend over, my but hits the shower curtain (with yellow rubber duckies on them) and I yelp and move forward. I almost bump my head on the wall land as I celebrate my victory over the wall with picking up the fallen frog with a grin on my face, I get up and hit the shower gel land shampoo stand with the back of my head. Crap!

To my surprise all the bottles stay on the stand, so I carefully continue with my whole shower-ritual.

Dressed in my big fluffy purple bathrobe I curl my legs under me and start sipping my coffee as the music of Pride and Prejudice starts to play.

But just as Yesterday, my mind drifts off. I don't fall asleep, but every time I should see Matthew MacFadyen, the face of the mysterious grey-eyed stranger pops up in my mind. This I going to be a really long day.

When I get into the office a couple of hours later I feel like I've been awake for two days already. And I still have eight hours of work to go…I so don't like my job, but it's even worse if you are constantly fighting sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm a bit slow in updating at the moment. But life has caught up a bit. All really good things, but it has left me with little time to write. So before I can give you a whole "big" chapter, here a little one to keep you going ;-)**

**I just want to thank you all for giving me all those wonderful reviews and SmileRose especially for giving me the encouragement to finally follow my dreams and just write.**

**Okay, for your information: Ana doesn't work at SIP (yet) and you just have to wait and see if Jose and Kate will make an appearance. Untill then, sit back and relax**

* * *

I work at a small company. There are only five other people in the same building as me, all my other colleagues are truckers (yeah I work at a transportation company).

The first thing I do every morning as I get in the office is make coffee for the office. It's what keeps everybody sane and me especially. And today it's what will keep me alive. After that I normally check my bosses calendar for any guests I have to welcome.

Today his calendar is empty except for one appointment. A Mr. Grey will meet him at eleven. I'll probably have to bring them coffee so I make a mental note to make sure everything is set at a quarter to eleven.

I've just put some cups on a tray when I hear the door. I rush out of the kitchen to welcome the new visitor, but as I round the corner I stop death in my tracks.

It's him.

I dug behind a big potted plant and pray to God and everything I can think of that he hasn't seen me. "You know I can see you through the leaves, don't you?" I hear from the grey-eyed drop-death-gorgeous man standing at the front desk. Crap, I'm acting like a one-year old (I've got my eyes closed so you can't see me).

Already bright-red I emerge from behind the potted plant and walk over to my brain-numbing dream-man. I take a deep breath and start my normal welcome-ritual. "Good-morning, can I help you please?"

"My name is Grey, I've got an appointment with Mr. Cottew at eleven".

"Could you wait for one moment please, I'll go tell Mr. Cottew that you have arrived. Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

"No, just don't head-butt me anymore". He answers with a smirk.

Oh God, please just let me die right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**You asked for it, so here it is: Ana, Christian and coffee ;-)**

* * *

As 'm sitting at my desk I'm staring at the telephone. I know that in the next couple of seconds the telephone will start ringing and then my boss will ask for coffee for him and his guest. It is what I dread most at the moment. Normally I can manage serving coffee without any accidents, but today…I'm afraid I will create a terrible coffee-disaster.

RING.

"Two coffee please, Ana. "

"Yes, sir."

Crap, here we go.

As I walk into the office I manage to cross the carpet without stumbling, tripping, falling or slipping.

I manage to place two cups with coffee, a sugar-bowl and a milk-jug on the table without any excess spilling or other mishaps. With a smile I turn to walk out of the office, but then disaster strikes.

I have the serving-tray placed professionally on the fingertips of my left hand but as I turn I reach out to wide and almost crash the tray into the neck of mr Grey, as if I'm trying to decapitate him or slitting his throat. Just before I actually crash the tray into his neck, I try to adjust by bending my body in the opposite direction, but it is too late. The tray smashes into him, scratching his throat and then falls to the ground with me following it.

"Ana, are you okay? Can you stand up?"

Huh, am I okay? I just tried to murder a guest and they ask me if I'm okay? I look up and I see two pair of eyes looking at me with concern. Mr. Grey reaches out for me and helps me get up. I don't get it, I just slammed my serving-tray into him and now he tries to help me.

"Can you stand?"

"Sure, I'm okay. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you" I say as I see the scratch on his throat.

"You didn't head-butt me, so don't worry", the smirk is back on his face.

If it's possible I just turned even brighter red than I already was. I almost run out off the office when I've made sure I'm no longer needed.

I sit at my desk, staring at the monitor. Mr. Grey has just left the building and I can finally relax. Between the decapitating-incident and him leaving the building nothing out of the ordinary happened. The second time I brought coffee he acted as if nothing happened and that was it.

I hope I never have to see him again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you think it's a bit far-fetched...you're wrong. This happened to me once...I still blush when I think about it.**

**I know the chapters are short, but as long as I keep them short I can update more often...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little bit longer (as per request).  
No awkward accidents in this chapter only Kate. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed and I haven't seen Mr. Grey anymore. That doesn't mean his isn't in my thoughts. Every moment I close my eyes I see his grey eyes before me and my mind drifts off constantly. When I walk down the street I think I see him on every street corner and behind every car window. I'm afraid I'm going crazy.

Even my best friend Kate is getting a bit worried about me. Kate has been my best friend since we met as cute little four-year olds. She knows me like the back of her hand.

Normally we see each other every other day and go out most of them, but I've been finding excuses to stay at home for a week now.

Not that we never stay at home, we've had many movie-nights in the past, but not that many in a row. Not since the cry-fest of 2012 when she broke up with Nathan.

And now it's Saterday…and there is a party tonight…

"You have to come with me tonight, please, I need you."Kate is practically on her knees begging me to come with her. She has been going at it for the last couple of days. There is this party that she just can't mis and she needs me to accompany her. I don't get it. Why can't she go on her own?

I'm trying to stand my ground, but everybody knows that I can't say no. Not to her anyway. But I try to withstand her one last time: "I've got nothing to wear."

Now she knows she has won, I can see it in her eyes. "Sweety, I've got a perfect dress that simply yells Ana at me. It's in my bag, would you like to try it on. You will look stunning and have a wonderful evening, just listen to me".

And with that she opens her bag and pulls out a moss-green dress. I just love it, it's a 50's retro pencil dress. With a sweetheart neckline and little puffy sleeves. Okay she has won me over. I'll do everything to wear that dress and she knows it.

The party is held at Red, one of the hottest clubs in town. As we get out of our cab I can see a long line of people waiting. With a sigh I turn to walk towards the end off the line but Kate stops me.

"Do you really think I want to stand in a line waiting? We're on the list, silly". And with that she takes my arm and starts walking tot wo huge muscular security guys.

"Name"

"Kate Kavanagh and Ana Steele".

One of the guys listens to something in his earpiece and the opens the door for us.

As soon as we enter a girl comes up to us. "Hi, I'm Nina. Welcome at Red, please follow me". She takes us up a flight of stairs and into a VIP-lounge.

"Kyra, will bring you anything you need, just ask. Enjoy". And with that she leaves us in the care of another girl.

The VIP-lounge looks out over a big dance floor full of people. As far as I can see the whole club is painted a deep red and all the furniture is black. It looks really intimidating but cozy at the same time.

As I look out over the dancing crowd I get this feeling that somebody is standing behind me.

As I turn I see the eyes that have been haunting me for the past two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know, it's been a while...but I was really busy**

**so this chapter is a bit longer per request (and because you had to wait).**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review**

* * *

I can feel his eyes, they pull me towards him. It's like I'm hypnotized, even if I want to look away, I can't. I have to go to him. His eyes are calling me. I really don't want to go to him, but I must. I can't explain it, but I really must.

"Do not trip, do not trip, do not trip" I chant to myself as I walk towards him.

As I stand in front of him, we don't say anything. We just stand and look into each others eyes.

After what seems like minutes but are probably mere seconds he grabs my hand, turns and walks towards the stairs in the corner. The only thing I can do is follow. He has me totally mesmerized.

I can't speak, I can't think, I can only feel his hand and follow him.

We go down the stairs and onto the dance floor. He keeps dragging me with him.

In the middle of the dance floor he stops. He turns around, lets go of my hand and starts moving. His eyes pierce into me and seem to paralyze me, the only thing I can do is watch him move.

He moves closer to me as I remain motionless in the middle of the dance floor.

He puts his hands around my waist.

He turns me so my back is against his front.

I can feel his body against mine.

My hips start to move under his hands.

I start to lean in to him.

I feel his breath close to my ear.

"Hi". His voice gives me goosebumps.

I lean my head back against his shoulder and turn my head towards his ear.

"Hi".

His hands move over my hips as we keep dancing. It makes me want more.

I press my back more into him and move my arms up around his neck.

As the music changes, our movements get slower.

I feel his breath in my ear again.

"You bewitch me".

Now I've got goosebumps on my goosebumps.

I push my butt into him some more.

His hands move up and down my side.

I can hear his breath in my ear.

"Mmmmmmm, you feel so good."

He turns around and looks into my eyes.

I stop dancing.

He moves his head towards mine.

I stop breathing.

His lips touch mine.

My heart skips a beat.

One hand cups my cheek, the other pulls me in.

His lips part.

He nibbles on my lower lip.

I want him.

He lets me go.

Noooooooo.

He takes my hand and walks off the dance floor pulling me with him.

We go back up the stairs.

As we reënter the VIP-lounge I see Kate watching me with a huge question mark written across her face.

"What do you want to drink" mr. Grey asks me as we reach one of the plush couches.

"Ehm, a beer please."

As soon as he leaves me to get drinks, Kate stalks to me.

"I saw you on the dance floor".

I start to blush.

"I didn't know you knew Christian Grey".

"I don't, not really. He is the guy I bumped into two weeks ago and almost beheaded the following day".

"Wait, that was THE Christian Grey? The most eligible bachelor ever! Why didn't you tell me it was Christian Grey?" she looks furious now.

"I didn't know you knew him". I reply.

"You didn't know I knew him? You didn't know? Ana that is Christian Grey!"

"Wait. What!" I know that name. She has been talking about him for weeks. She just published an article about him.

"Miss Kavangh, nice to meet you again" I hear Christian say behind me.

As I turn around he gives me my drink and puts an arm around me.

"You can call me Kate", she replies. "Now please excuse me, I think three is a crowd". And with that she walks towards the stairs and the dance floor.

I drink my beer watching the crowd below me bounce around with Christian standing next to me.

I feel him watching me. As I turn towards him he leans over to me and whispers in my ear:

"I 've been thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head."

And then his lips are on mine again.


	8. Chapter 8

**962 words. Better? ;-)**

**I've been told that posting a review is an act of love. So love me please**

* * *

_I'm standing in the VIP-lounge of Red in the arms of the most eligible bachelor on this planet, who happens to be the most gorgeous man I ever sa wand he's kissing me. He's kissing clumsy, accident-prone me and telling me that he can't get me out of his head._

_Off course he can't. Every time he's seen me, I've assaulted him. Not on purpose, but still.I tried to take of his head, we'll I didn't try, it just happened but still. Wow he's caressing my butt. And I head butted him. And now he's kissing me. I can't believe this is happening. Why is he kissing me? _

_Not that I'm complaining. He feels, tastes and smells to die for. But I just can't understand why he is kissing me. _

_Shut up voice-in-my-head, just enjoy this while it lasts._

_Mmmmmm, he tastes really yummy. Should I grope him? I really want to touch his butt, should I?_

_Oh, I just squeezed his butt! I just did it. Mmmmm, nice butt. And his back feels so toned. Soooo nice._

_He's soooo yu…Bloody hell,I don't think that's a banana._

_I think he likes it. Duh, he's not packing a gun. Or is he? No that's not a gun, gun's are smaller._

_Shut up, just kiss him. Or come up for air._

_No just keep kissing him. If you die, then you die happy._

As it turns out, I'm not the only one who needs some air. Because as soon as I've thought it Christian breaks our kiss and takes some deep audible breaths. Well actually he's panting, but so am I.

"Do you want to dance some more?" without waiting for my answer he takes my hand and leads me to the doors to the dancefloor.

The only thing I can think of is his hands around mine.

As we reach the dance floor Lykke Li's I follow rivers starts playing. I turn my back to Christian and start moving my shoulders and my hips. I move my hands up in my air and gaze over my shoulder into Christians hooded eyes. He starts moving with me.

While still dancing I put my hands on his hips and push my butt deeper into his front.

I think he really likes it because the banana just turned into and zucchini.

He turns me around and pushes his leg between mine so I grind against his leg. His hands caress my back and I feel him panting in my neck.

I don't think we are moving to the rhythm of the music anymore. But I don't care. I just want to kiss this sexy man. And so I do.

"You feel so good" he whispers in my ear. All I can do is blush hand smile like an idiot.

The music changes into an upbeat tempo, but we are still doing our dirty dancing grinding thing to a different beat.

Suddenly I see Kate standing behind Christian looking at me with a smirk on her face. She motions to the restrooms with her hand looks at me and walks of the dance floor as soon as I've nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec". I tell Christian, but before he let's me walk away. He whispers into my ear, "I'll be upstairs. Waiting for you". And with that he walks in the direction of the VIP-stairs.

"Wow, you look as if you could spontaneous combust or something" Kate says with a smirk. I look into the mirror and see she's right. My cheeks are a deep shade of red and my hair is a mess.

As I try to tame the birds nest that was once my hair I just smile at her.

She smiles back at me and gives me a hug. "It's nice to see you enjoying yourself and letting loose a bit. "

"I'm sorry, I have neglected you since we arrived here".

She laughs. "You haven't neglected me. You just enjoyed yourself. Good for you. And by the way, I enjoyed myself as well. Didn't you see the cute guy I was dancing with. His name is Elliot. Now have fun and don't worry about me. I'm sure Christian will make sure you get home safely, so don't wait for me and do everything I would do." And with that she walks of. "Oh and tell me everything tomorrow". She shouts to me just before she leaves the restrooms.

As I get back in the VIP-lounge, Christian walks towards me with a smile on his face. He takes my hand and pulls me against him.

"Want to come to my place". He asks me.

I can only nod at him. I can't believe this is happening.

As we walk out off the club my heart is trying to jump out of my chest. This is really happening. I'm leaving the hottest club to go home with the hottest guy known to mankind. Wow, just wow.

We walk towards a black Aston Martin. A guy jumps out and opens the door for us. And that's when it happens. I step into a little dent in the road. I hear something snap and with a loud scream I crash onto the pavement.

As I lie on the ground I feel a scorching pain in my ankle. And at that moment I know that I won't be going to Christians appartement tonight. The only place I'm going to is the emergency room. Figures.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm lying in bed with my foot and ankle in bandages, lying on a pillow. I've had a terrible night. Every time I turned in my sleep my ankle hurts like hell and wakes me up, just as it did a minute ago.

As I turn my head I see that there is a glass of water and some Advil on my nightstand. Thank God for painkillers, my ankle is killing me.

After an hour staring up at the ceiling I'm really bored out of my mind. And to make matters worse I need to go to the bathroom and I'm really hungry. I really need to call for help really soon before I wet myself, but I don't want to. I know that if I do it will be the most embarrassing thing ever, because it will be Christian who has to lift me up and bring me to the bathroom. I would rather die than have him help me to go potty like a two year old.

But I really need to go… "CHRISTIAN, ARE YOU UP!?"

Last night when I hit the pavement Christian and his security guy helped me into the car and brought me to the e.r. After they had taken x-rays and a scan; they found out that my ankle wasn't broken, just badly sprained and that I had torn my Achilles. So they made a nice white lump of my foot with lots of bandages, tape and stuff. After that they gave me crutches and painkillers and said I wasn't allowed to stand on my foot for the next four weeks. They gave me crutches and a prescription for painkillers and sent me home.

Christian had stayed with me the whole two hours in the e.r.-unit and then told me he was taking me home and that I needn't worry, he would take care of everything.

At that point I just wanted to go home so I just let him take me. But it turned out that with home he meant his own appartement, not mine. So after a couple of futile arguments I just let him put him in his spare bedroom and decided to just go to sleep and hope it was all a bad dream.

So now I'm lying here in this bedroom with nothing to do and I really need to go to the bathroom. "CHRISTIAN!"

When the door opens a woman pushing a wheelchair walks in. "Good morning, I'm Gail, Christians housekeeper. We figured you would need to go to the bathroom, so he asked me to help you. If it's okay with you".

"You're a life-saver, thank you."

With some help from Gail, I manage to get into the wheelchair and she takes me to the bathroom. Getting out of the wheelchair and on to the toilet is difficult and awkward enough but Gail has to hold me while I pull my undies up before I can get back in the wheelchair. Thank God for Gail, because I would have probably died of shame if Christian had been there to help me.

After the whole awkward toilet experience and the even more awkward shower-session (you just try to have a relaxing shower while sitting on a stool, you're leg wrapped in a special plastic shower-bag-thingy with a complete stranger next to you) we finally manage to get me in some clothes. It turned out Christian tought off everything because when I came out of the shower we found some bags containing lounge-pants, tops, sweaters and underwear.

He turns out to be quit the gentleman.

When Gail wheeled me into the kitchen, Christian was already sitting at the table. He turned to me with a sweet smile. "Good morning, did you sleep well?

"Ehm, as well as can be with this ankle I guess, thanks. "

"I have some work to do, so I'll be in my office. Come see me when you've finished your breakfast. If there is anything you need in the meantime, just ask Gail. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later".

And with that he gets up and walks out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I still have words stuck in my brain, but some are leaking out ;-)  
But thanks for the encouragement and/or the storylines and idea's.  
**

**I hope you'll like this little update.**

**Ow just to be thorough: E.L. James owns the names, but this story is all me :-)**

* * *

I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I think I died and gone to heaven. I now I can cook, but what Gail served me was in a complete different category than what I normally make.

I never knew eggs with toast could be so tasty. If I had taken another bite, I'm sure I would have exploded. I sure am glad I'm in a wheelchair at the moment, because I don't think I could have gotten up, I'm that stuffed.

I know Christian asked me to come to him when I finished my breakfast but I'm a bit scared to do so. He was so formal when I saw him this morning and I don't want to intrude in his personal space. Well not more than I'm already doing.

But I am his guest and he asked me to come to him…

Pfff, man up and just do it Steele.

"ehm Gale, could you please show me where Christians office is?"

As she moves me in front of an impressive oak door, she gives it a knock, opens it, pushes me inside and leaves while closing the door behind her.

I'm in what I can only describe as the most beautiful library I've ever been in. Every room in his appartement (as far as I've seen) is decorated really modern and minimalistic, except for this room.

The room itself is two stories high. The left wall is completely covered in dark oak paneling and sash windows.

Next to me on the right there is a cylindrical wrought iron staircase leading to a gallery on the right wall. The gallery is made of the same wrought iron as the stairs with beautiful Jugendstil-like decorations.

On the wall on the farside there is a high sliding ladder instead of a gallery to reach volumes on the higher levels.

All the walls except for the one with the windows are lined with bookcases filled with beautiful bindings. A couple of them have glass doors to protect the most precious volumes (I presume) and in the middle of the room on soft rugs there are a couple of really comfortable looking reading chairs and a huge old-fashioned oak desk with Christian behind it.

The only thing I can do is sit in my wheelchair with my mouth hanging open, taking in all the beautiful splendor of the library (and Christian) and just hope that I'm not droolling.


	11. Chapter 11

I know...it's been a long time. Something with summer, writers-block, holiday, double shifts blablabla.

But now I'm back and promise to be better.

This is a short one to get me started. Hope you'll like it.

I don't own the characters (we've got E.L. James tot thank for that) But I do own this story.

* * *

I think I'm still staring totally dumb-struck at the library of my wettest dreams when I hear Christian clearing his throat. I look up and stare at another one of my wet dreams.

_Could somebody please pinch me, this has to be a dream. No skip that, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

"You like my library?" Christian asks with a smile on his face.  
I can only nod.  
"Do you want a tour?"  
And again I can only nod.  
"Cat caught your tongue"  
And again I nod.

He comes over to me and pushes my wheelchair to the reading chairs and sits down next to me. As he starts to explain why he decided to built this library and what his inspiration has been, I can only stare at him.  
When he points me to the different sections and explains where I can find what, I still can't stop staring at him. How his eyes sparkle when he speaks of the books he loves to read, his most rare edition and his most cherished book. How he smiles as he talks about the books of his childhood and what he reads at this moment.

At some point I notice that he stopped talking and is looking at me with a strange expression. Like he is curious, amused and annoyed at the same time. And if you look carefully there is something insecure and shy in there as well.

"You haven't heard a word I said, haven you?" He asks me, smirking.  
I can feel the blush creeping over my cheeks . "Ehm, well…ehm. Not everything…ehm. Sorry". I mumble.

He starts to laugh out loud now. And as I feel the blush deepen I realize I love is laugh. It makes you want to start laughing yourself. So I do.

After that the ice seems to be broken. All awkwardness is gone and we seem to share a passion for books and reading in general.

After we've talked about books and after that our favorite movies for what felt like five minutes but turns out to be the best part of three hours, we are disturbed by a knock on the door.  
It's Gail informing us that lunch is ready.

* * *

After lunch, which was wonderful, we return to the library.  
I'm still in awe when I see the interior. I can understand why Christian built it. If I had the money I would have done the same.

"I want to discuss something with you". Christians words startle me out of my reverie. I turn to look in his eyes. He is staring at me intently.  
"I want you to stay here with me".

"Pardon?"

"I want you to stay here as long as you want."

"As long as I need help?"

"As long as you want to stay with me."

"I don't understand. You want me to stay here with you?"

"I want you to be with me." He leans over to me with his hands on the armrests of my wheelchair.

"Be with you?" I think my brain just shut down. I can't have heard him correctly. I keep hearing he wants to be with me. I must be dreaming. But what a nice dream. I wish it could be true.

"Yes, I want you to want me." he whispers in my ear. And then I feel his lips on my neck and the only thing I can do is shiver.  
He wraps his arms around me and lifts me out of the armchair. I can feel his breath on my ear as he whispers: "you know I want you" and I'm really glad I'm wrapped up in his arms because I don't think my legs would be able to support my weight at this point.  
I put one foot on the ground and then our lips find eachother and we get lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters are owned by E.L. James, but the story is all mine.**

* * *

An arm around my waist. A hand on my hip. Fingers in my hair, softly pushing my head into his kiss. Lips that are soft and warm. Lips on my cheeks, my neck, the corner of my mouth. Breath on my skin. Arm on my shoulder.

The kissing starts to deepen. I'm hungry for him. And I can feel he's equally hungry.

The soft caressing starts to turn into groping and the breathing turns into panting.

All I want is to just dissolve into him, I want to feel him, I want him in...OUCH!

Memo to myself: don't stand on that foot.

"mmm...foot...hurts...mmm...couch...mmm..." I tell him as we continue kissing.

He understands and lowers me onto the couch.

Before I know it our shirts are off and he's lying on top of me.

His hands roam my body...down my waist...the top of my pants...slowly he takes the waistband of my pants and starts taking them off. While pulling he kisses every inch of my skin. The only thing I can do is lie there and just try to keep breathing.

Really carefully he takes my foot in his hand and kisses the bandages and tosses my pants on the ground. He watches me for a couple of seconds and I can feel myself blush.

"You're beautiful".

"You're dressed".

"Not anymore". He pulls his pants down with lightning speed. And almost dives on top of me.

He wants me.

He really wants me.

Now how did that happen? Not that I'm complaining.I'm lying on a couch in my dream-library with the most handsome man I've ever met lying on top of me. What have I done to deserve this?

"mmmmm...feels so good" I moan as he pulls my bra down and takes my nipple in his mouth.

My hands run down his back over his butt.

I still want to feel more of him.

Mmmmmmm, he really smells nice too...

and tastes delicious...

and he feels...mmmmm.

All I can do is feel. I've a hard time thinking coherent thoughts. But why should I think anything. I can die now perfectly happy just feeling. Being held. Being kissed. Being...his?

Wait...what?

His?

mmmm...yes...his.

And I want him to be mine.

"Christian?"

"Mmmmmm"

"Take me".

And I feel.

* * *

**Yes this is a short one You don't need to tell me. I already know this.**

**Next one will be longer, promised.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything has a reason. Bare with me and please don't kill me.**

**We've got E.L. James to blame for the character names, but me for the story ;-)**

* * *

CPOV.

Crap. I really hate this. I have so much to do and so many plans for this afternoon but I have to put everything on hold because of that stupid girl. If I'd known this in advance I would have never have put any time or energy in pursuing this bitch. Okay, she has a mouth-watering body, but with all the stress and irritation she gives me… I need to let her go. And I need to do it quickly.

But first I have to get to the drugstore. My shoulder is killing me.

I seldom use any painkillers but the one time I really need them, I haven't got any left in the whole appartement. Just my luck. And to top everything I just gave Gail the rest of the day of so now I have to go get some myself.

Well it's a lesson learned, when sparring keep your head together. Otherwise you'll end up face down with a busted up shoulder. This is the first time in three years that the sensei took me down and I didn't see it coming. I didn't know or see what happened. I heard him say "hajime" and next thing I knew I was lying on my back with him lying in my ribs and armpit. You think he was lying on it, but it really feels as if he moved everything around a bit. Even breathing hurts. After that I wanted revenge, but it didn't happen. Every time he seemed to surprise me and smash my face into the mat.

And all because I was preoccupied. All because I had to let off some steam. All because that stupid girl tried to do a number on me and now I have to clean up this mess. Bloody nuisance.

As soon as Taylor turns into a parking spot I'm out of the car and jogging toward the drugstore. Let's get this over with as fast as possible.

As I enter the drugstore I hear a loud crash and next thing I know someone head-butts me and we both go down in a mess of arms and legs.

As I lie on the ground the only thing I can think of is that if this day gets any worse I'm probably end up killing somebody. And that the person who has just head-butted me is first on the list.  
"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see... ", I hear her say. I look at her with a murderous glare and look into a pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Before I can get my brain to get my mouth working again she has fled the store.  
And I remain sitting on the ground with not only a busted shoulder but a concussion to top it of.

As people rush towards me to help me up, the only thing I want is to know who this girl was. I can't really remember what she looked like except for her eyes...her beautiful eyes...  
I have to know who she is. Well and I really want to know what she looks like. "Welch I'm in the "Herbcask" a drugstore on Europe and Ocean. Can you review their security footage and find out who the girl is that walked into me. I want the file in two hours." I bark into my mobile as I leave the drugstore.

As I get into the car I realise I've forgotten to get the painkillers. Damn. "Taylor, get me some Advil".

* * *

**Okay, I know I write short chapters. If you don't have anything else to say, then you don't need to write me a review guest-reviewer. I try to update as soon as possible to compensate, but at the end of the day I write for my own pleasure, because I like to write, because I have stories in my head that sometimes need to get out, not to please persons that post anonymously**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope that this chapter answers a lot of the questions I was asked, but just in case:**

**Yes, we went back in time. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: E.L. James came up with the names/characters, but the story is all mine.  
As are the names of some minor chracters.**

* * *

CPOV

Finally the Advil is starting to work and I'm just starting to relax a little when Taylor parks the car. We're there.

I walk towards the door of a small house in a nice quiet suburb-street.

As I knock on the door, I can hear somebody shuffling inside. After a couple of seconds an elderly woman opens the door.

"Yes?" she has a voice like she daily eats sandpaper.

"Mrs. Locking?"

"Yes, that's me. What do you want to sell me?"

"I'm here about your daughter".

"What about her? "she asks as she beckons me to come inside.

I follow her inside into a small room with a couch and matching chair, a coffee-table and a low cupboard with a big television on top of it. Everything looks old and worn, but although everything is slightly nicotine-colored it's appears to be clean.

"My name is Grey, I'm a business partner of her and I was wondering if you had seen her today".

"No, why are you asking? Has something happened?"

"I didn't want to worry you, but"

"Too late". The woman snaps at me.

"I know, I'm really sorry. But I need to find her soon".

"If you are a business partner of hers as you say, then you would know that she doesn't life here".

"Yes, I know, but she has apparently moved out of her appartement and hasn't told me where I can reach her. So I hoped you would know".

"Why would I".

Of all the irritating things Debby has thrown onto my path, talking with her mother is most definitely high on the list. I don't have time fort his.

I get up, give her my card and with a "let me know if and when she contacts you" I leave the house.

Welch will probably have found more information sooner than that this woman can give me. I'm done with this.

As soon as I get into the car Taylor is off. You don't have to know me very well to know by my facial-expression that I didn't get the information I wanted. So he doesn't ask.

"Welch is on it, sir". Is the only thing he says to me.

When I arrive at home twenty minutes later, my shoulder is killing me and I'm ready to snap some necks. Thankfully Welch has been busy and when I enter my home-office/library I see two Manilla envelopes on my desk.

One is filled with information about Debby. Most of it we already knew from her screening a month ago, but it has been updated here and there.

They're searching for her 24/7 and as I read in the note Welch has added, two men are going through all the security footage they can find. But at the moment they have no clue of where to find her.

The second Manilla envelope contains even less.

Two pictures and a note with a couple of words on it.

But as soon as I look at the first picture my heart skips a beat.

It's her.

From the information on the note I learn that her name is Anastasia Steele. That she is 25.

Is an only child and that her parents are divorced.

That she has a degree in English literature and that she works at Cottew. Which I find really funny as I have an appointment with them tomorrow.

And that's about it.

On the sticky note attached to the file Welch has written that he is sorry, but that that truly was the only information he could find.

This is even more frustrating than not finding Debby. I want to know more about this girl. I don't know why but I can't get her out of my head.

As I walk into the kitchen I pour myself a glass of wine. I find my favorite Mac-and-cheese in the freezer and after nuking it, sit down to have myself a nice dinner with a second glass of wine.

After two bites of the mac-and-cheese, I give up. I'm tired, my shoulder hurts like hell and the mac-and-cheese tastes like cardboard. The only wise thing to do is go to bed and try to sleep.

But I don't.

I go back to the pictures of Anastasia and just stare at them. I don't know for how long, but before I know it it's too dark to actually see what's on the picture I'm staring at. I don't need to see it though, I just have to close my eyes and she is there.

I shake myself awake. Bloody hell, what's wrong with me. I must have bumped my head or something because this isn't normal behaviour for me. Don't get me wrong. I like women, a lot. But not in a sappy dreamy kind of way. But now…

Ugh, wake up you fool! She will never like somebody like me, my inner voice tells me. And he's right. But it won't stop me trying.

I take a shower to relax me and the go to bed. Tomorrow I'll meet her properly for the first time and I plan on making it memorable.  
With her beautifull eyes in mind I fall asleep.


End file.
